Pokemon Zoshaya Region Adventures
by Agent BM
Summary: This is a story my older brother wrote and you're all gonna love it because he worked hard, and if you don't i'm gonna haunt every single 1 of your nightmares tonight. This is about when Ash & friends hear about a new region & decide to go.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Zoshaya Region Adventures by SpecialGuy9000

**Hey Guys Its SpecialGuy9000, I like to thank AgentBM for letting me use his account. Anyway in this story Ash & friends return from Unova & hear about a new region. So enjoy No flaming No Cursing in reviews. PS I find Mesoa League The Ultimate Challenge by A.M.P 1008 & Pokemon League Of Ultimates by PichuAuraGuardian18 mostly interesting. PSS This Is Mostly A KetchumAllShipping Story & There will be PokeShipping, AdvancedShipping, PearlShipping, NegaiShipping, FantasticFiveSomeShipping, WishfulShipping, CafeMochaShipping, SapphirePearlShipping, OrangeShipping, FurtherShipping, Even PikaShipping Also LangmorphShipping.**

**Prologue Reunion in Pallet Town Family, Friends, Pokemon & A New Rival.**

After winning the Unova league & defeated its Elite 4 & Champion,(Also disbanding Team Rocket & Team Plasma, Winning The Wave Badge & Legend Badge before the Unova League)(Jessie James & Meowth Never Joined Team Rocket In The 1st Place so they're good guys in this story) Ash Pikachu Iris Cilan arrive in Pallet Town Ash's Hometown.

"It's been a long time since we been home. Right buddy?" Ash asks his first Pokemon sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said nodding in agreement.

"Wow Ash your hometown is so beautiful!" Iris said happily.

"It's true it's a unique flavor Ash." Cilan said excited.

Then they all made it to Ash's House. But there was a note on the door. Ash grabbed the note & read it.

"_Dear Ash,_

_I'm at Professor Oak's Lab right now, I heard you were coming home today, Congratulations on winning the Unova League._

_Love, Mom."_

Ash finished reading the letter & explained to his friends that they'll be going to Professor Oak's Lab. The walk didn't take long, they made their way towards the lab & went inside. They searched everywhere around the lab but no one was there.

"Where is everybody?" Ash asked.

Then it hit him.

"I think everyone must be in the back." Ash explained to the others.

Soon Ash & the others reached the back then saw everybody.

"WELCOME HOME ASH & PIKACHU!" Everyone shouted.

There was Delia (Ash's Mother), Professor Oak, Gary (Ash's Former Rival & Grandson of Professor Oak), Jessie, James, Meowth, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Johnny (Ash's Father), Selena (Ash's Older Sister), Andy (Ash's Relative/Mentor), & Leaf (Ash's Twin Sister/Childhood Friend).

Misty was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants that stopped near her knees, a black necklace, & sandals.

Brock was wearing clothes (HeartGold & SoulSilver attire).

Tracey was wearing a shirt that had colorful squares, shorts to match with it, a gray headband, white socks, & white shoes.

May was wearing a darker red bandana, red fingerless gloves with black on the bottom, a white zipped up shirt with black sleeves & red on top of the shirt, a blue waist pack, black socks, & red shoes with a blue yellow & black on them.

Max was wearing a dark blue zipped up sweatshirt, a white shirt under it, tan colored pants, gray socks, & forest green shoes.

Dawn was wearing new clothes (Pokemon Platinum attire).

Jessie was wearing pink clothes.

James was wearing blue clothes.

Delia & Professor Oak wearing their usual attire.

Johnny has black hair, brown eyes, He was wearing a beige buttoned shirt, blue shorts, white socks & shoes, & sunglasses.

Selena has brown hair that went down & stopped near her waist, brown eyes, She was wearing a purple shirt, black shorts, & black sandals.

Andy has black shortened spiked up hair & brown eyes, He was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with a white shirt under it, blue shorts, white socks, & white shoes.

Leaf was wearing her own attire from the Fire Red & Leaf Green Games.

"We're not the only ones who missed you Ash come & get him everybody!" Professor Oak shouted.

Then came a stampede of Ash's Pokemon. Out came Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl (Shiny), Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel & Gible. Then there was more Pokemon in the back out came Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree (Also it's mate) Pidgeot, Primeape, Haunter, Lapras, Larvitar & Gliscor.

"But how did you get them all here?" Ash asked about Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape, Haunter, Lapras, Larvitar & Gliscor.

"Well we all gathered them here by splitting up." Professor Oak answered.

After explaining Ash decided to put Haunter & Larvitar inside 2 Poke balls, after they were caught Ash let them out.

"Lunchtime Everyone!" Delia shouted. Then a whole table of food was spread out Ash Pikachu & Meowth's mouths were watering.

"Hang on one second why don't we let out all our Pokemon." Brock suggested.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

Misty let out her Staryu, Starmie, Seaking (2), Kingdra, Golduck, Togekiss, Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados, Luvdisc(2), Azumarill, Wailord, Tentacruel, Ludicolo, Whiscash, Milotic, Blastoise, Lanturn, Lapras, Quagsire, Floatzel, Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Vaporeon, Kyogre, Poliwrath & Slowking.

Brock let out his Steelix, Golem, Crobat, Ninetales, Forretress, Ludicolo, Swampert, Sudowoodo, Toxicroak, Blissey, Omastar, Kabutops, Relicanth, Rampardos, Aerodactyl & Rhyperior.

Tracey let out his Venomoth, Azumarill, Scizor, Dodrio, Pidgeot, Farfetch'd, Jolteon & Sunflora.

May let out her Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Snorlax, Blastoise, Glaceon, Manaphy, Ampharos, Ledian, Miltank, Altaria, Purugly, Hippowdon, Lumineon, Froslass, Mismagius, Jumpluff & Granbull.

Max let out his Sceptile, Slaking, Gallade, Mightyena, Banette, Camerupt, Masquerain, Manectric, Glalie, Claydol, Breloom, Poliwrath, Jirachi & Deoxys.

Dawn let out her Empoleon, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Togekiss, Illumise, Gardevoir, Mawile, Breloom, Megainium, Xatu, Ursaring, Houndoom, Gorebyss, Spinda, Plusle, Minun, Floatzel, Mothim, Palkia, Jynx & Bellossom.

Iris let out her Haxorus, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Cryogonal, Lapras, Aggron, Salamence, Archeops, Druddigon & Hydreigon.

Cilan let out his Simisage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Gothitelle, Basculin, Wigglytuff, Arcanine, Ninetales, Jumpluff, Tyranitar, Pelliper, Serperior, Stoutland, Whimsicott, Lilligant & Ferrothorn.

Gary let out his Blastoise, Fearow, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Arcanine, Alakazam, Golem, Dodrio, Kingler, Pinsir, Umbreon, Scizor, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Electivire, Magmortar, Pidgeot, Cloyster, Exeggutor, Flareon, Tyranitar & Rhyperior.

Jessie let out her Arbok, Lickilicky, Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, Yanmega, Swoobat, Jellicent, Scolipede, Mandibuzz, Liepard, Gothitelle, Cloyster, Gyarados & Charizard.

James let out his Weezing, Gyarados, Victreebel (2), Arcanine, Cacturne, Chimecho, Mr. Mime, Carnivine, Cofagrigus, Amoongus, Maractus, Ferrothorn, Darmanitan, Eelektross, Jumpluff & Aggron.

Ash let out his Unfezant, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Beartic, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Meloetta, Zekrom, Raticate, Beedrill, Seaking, Ambipom, Groudon, Garbodor, Conkeldurr, Magmortar, Ferrothorn, Darmanitan, Golurk & Hydreigon.

Pikachu & Meowth decided to join all the Pokemon.

Every Pokemon decided to greet each other & took a liking.

"Now that everyone is here lets eat!" Ash shouted.

After everyone was done eating they decided to talk about each other's stories. May won the Johto & Sinnoh Grand Festivals, Dawn won The Hoenn Grand Festival & The Wallace Cup in Johto, & Max won the Hoenn League Championships.

Everyone was gonna love on each other until…

"I finally found you Ash Ketchum!" a voice shouted. They all turned & saw a young boy around 12, He had black hair with maroon eyes, He wore a yellow shirt & gray shorts, gray socks & orange shoes.

"And who are you?" Everyone asked.

"My name is Chet Kadoya, I'm the strongest & world's Number 1 trainer."

"Have you heard of this guy? Cause I haven't." Ash asked everyone

"Nope" Said the boys.

"Not Us" Said the girls.

"Never" Said the adults.

"WHAT!" Said Chet.

"That's it I challenge you to a full 6 on 6 battle Ash Ketchum you got nerve on winning the Unova League while it should've been me!" Chet shouted angrily.

"Well you should've been there, But you weren't Mr. so called Number 1 Trainer." Everyone said.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT'S BATTLE TIME!" Chet shouted.

A few minutes later both Ash & Chet stood on opposite sides While Everyone (even the Pokemon) watched to see the battle with no judge.

"Alright let's get this thing going Zebstrika Action time!" Chet shouted as he threw a Poke ball up in the air. In a flash of light an electric zebra appeared on the field.

"Alright Gible I choose you!" Ash said as the land shark Pokemon ran to the field ready for battle.

'I'll Go 1st Zebstrika Discharge!" Chet Ordered. Zebstrika then used it's move it hit Gible but it did nothing.

"Hey why didn't Discharge work?" Chet asked

"Maybe it's because Gible is a Ground & Dragon type, Electric Type moves don't work on Ground types." Ash explained.

"Now it's my turn Gible use Dig then use Draco Meteor!" Ash ordered.

Gible then dug underground then shot multiple meteors out of its mouth while still underground, the meteors hit Zebstrika, then Gible popped up from underground hitting Zebstrika knocking it out instantly.

"Zebstrika return." Chet said as he recalled his defeated Pokemon. Then he took out another Poke ball.

"Alright Jellicent Action Time!" Chet shouted, in a flash of light a male Jellicent appeared on the field ready for battle.

"Alright then Sceptile I Choose You!" Ash said as Sceptile ran to the field then put the twig in its mouth.

"Jellicent use Hex!" Chet shouted Jellicent then used its move.

"Sceptile dodge it & use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded, Sceptile did as Ash said, it dodged Jellicent's Hex attack then slashed it with its Leaf Blade.

"Jellicent use Hydro Pump!" Chet ordered, Jellicent then shot a Powerful stream of water out of its mouth.

"Sceptile dodge & use Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered, Sceptile dodged the attack then multiple yellow seeds came out of its mouth then hit Jellicent with them.

"Jellicent use Wring Out then Water Spout!" Chet commanded Jellicent then launched both attacks straight towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile dodge them both then use Leaf Storm then SolarBeam!" Ash instructed, Sceptile dodged both attacks then launched multiple leaves at Jellicent making it super effective, Then with enough sunlight Sceptile launched a powerful yellow beam at Jellicent making it faint instantly.

"Jellicent return." Chet said as he recalled Jellicent to its Poke ball, then he took out another Poke ball.

"Unfezant Action Time!" Chet shouted, in flash of light the male Unova bird appeared in the sky.

"Alright Gigalith I Choose You!" Ash said as Gigalith ran to the field.

"Unfezant use Sky Attack!" Chet yelled, Unfezant then glowed, then started heading towards Gigalith.

"Gigalith use Stone Edge!" Ash said, Gigalith launched multiple stones at Unfezant hitting it then Unfezant then fell with swirls in its eyes.

"Unfezant return." Chet recalled Unfezant in its Poke ball then took out another Poke ball.

"Emboar Action Time!" Chet said as the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Alright Samurott I Choose You!" Ash said as Samurott ran to the field.

"Emboar use Flamethrower!" Chet Shouted.

"Samurott use Hydro Pump!" Ash said, Both Pokemon launched their attacks but Hydro Pump from Samurott proved to be a lot stronger, then it hit Emboar with it.

"Emboar use Flare Blitz!" Chet shouted, Emboar was surrounded with fire, then the fire turned blue & headed straight towards Samurott.

"Samurott use Water Pledge!" Ash Commanded, Samurott launched multiple geysers from the ground then they headed straight towards Emboar which was still using Flare Blitz, the geysers hit Emboar, then Emboar was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Emboar return!" Chet said as he returned Emboar to its Poke ball, then he took out another Poke ball.

"Haxorus Action Time!" Chet said as the Axe Jaw Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Alright Beartic I choose you!" Ash said as Beartic ran to the field.

"Haxorus use Swords Dance then use Outrage!" Chet shouted Haxorus did both moves.

"Beartic use Ice Beam!' Ash said, Beartic then launched a powerful beam of ice out of its mouth, then hit Haxorus with it.

"Haxorus use Guillotine then Giga Impact!" Chet said, Haxorus did both moves.

"Beartic use Sheer Cold!" Ash said. Beartic then launched its powerful move out of its mouth then knocked out Haxorus.

"Haxorus return." Chet said as he recalled Haxorus to its Poke ball.

"Wow Ash is winning." May & Dawn both said.

"You're right Ash has improved since the Unova League." Andy & Delia said.

It was time for the final battle since Chet took out his last Poke ball.

"You're really strong Ash, but the battle ends here Sawk Action Time!" Chet said, as the Karate Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash said as his best buddy/1st Pokemon/Leader of every Pokemon that he & his friends own ran to the field.

"Sawk use Close Combat!" Chet said

Sawk did as command

"Pikachu dodge it then use Thunderbolt & Iron Tail!" Ash ordered

Pikachu did as command, it dodged Sawk's Close Combat then a blast of electricity then came out of its cheeks then shocked Sawk, then its tail glowed a metallic shine then hit Sawk with it.

"Sawk use Reversal!" Chet shouted

Sawk then did its move

"Pikachu dodge & use Volt Tackle & Electro Ball combo!" Ash said

Pikachu dodged Sawk's move then charged at it with its body surrounded with electricity then hit Sawk, then its tail sparked with an electric orb then aimed it at Sawk, then Pikachu did Volt Tackle & then it went into the Electro Ball.

"Now Electro Tackle!" Ash commanded.

The combination move then strikes at Sawk creating a big explosion, a moment later Pikachu was still standing while Sawk was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Wow looks like Ash wins, He's defiantly Number 1." Everyone says.

Chet is shocked that he lost to Ash, & then he recalled Sawk to its Poke ball.

"NO WAY I'M THE NUMBER 1 TRAINER, I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE!" Chet shouted.

"More like the Number 1 jerk & idiot." The girls said knowing it's funny.

"Yeah & that should shut you up." Ash said making everyone laugh even the Pokémon.

"THAT'S IT IF I CAN'T BEAT YOU I WILL HURT YOU!" Chet said angrily.

Before he was about to attack a flash of lightning striked at him making him blast off.

"I'll be back 1 day!" Chet said blasting off out of sight into the sky.

Everyone watched as Chet was gone then a woman around 19 showed up behind Ash. She was beautiful she had purple hair that went down that stopped below her shoulders, she had purple eyes, she was wearing a red shirt with pink shorts; blue socks a green scarf & white shoes.

"Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum?" the woman asked then everyone turned towards her.

"Yes I am." Ash answered

"My name is Kylie & I'm a huge fan & a trainer plus I was hoping if I can join you on a new adventure to the Zoshaya Region.

"Zoshaya!? Ash asked in shock

**There you have it, this is a Prologue to my story & once again I like to thank AgentBM for letting me use his account & I'm here with him right now also he has something to say to you guys about my story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Zoshaya Region Adventures**

**Hey everybody it's me SpecialGuy9000 in the last chapter Ash has returned home to Pallet Town & had a reunion of family, friends & Pokémon. Then a new rival appeared named Chet Kadoya, and then he challenged Ash to a full 6 on 6 battle. In the end Ash has emerged victorious & then Chet was about to hurt Ash until he was hit by lightning which sent him flying. After that a woman named Kylie appeared & asked Ash if he would want to go to a new region called Zoshaya. Enjoy this long lasting chapter No Cursing or Flaming in reviews. PS I'll be accepting OC's for the Zoshaya Region. Anyway enjoy this exciting story that's not boring. Anyway I don't own Pokémon, I only own my OC's. Read & Review. I like to thank Golfer2012 for only reviewing to me.**

Chapter 1: A new journey begins the ultimate region Zoshaya

Ash was surprised about hearing a new region then he asked Professor Oak about that region.

"Zoshaya is a ultimate region with new challenges & new Pokémon you won't find in the other 5 regions." Professor Oak explained.

Then Kylie got out an envelope & gave it to Ash.

Ash opened the envelope & saw there were a lot of rules in here, and then he started to read it.

1: All trainers are permitted to bring up to 12 Pokémon.

2: Challengers are able to get 16 badges to compete in the Zoshaya league.

3: Contests are Tag teams for Coordinators to enter.

4: Coordinators are able to get 10 ribbons to compete in the Grand Festival.

5: The Zoshaya League is in the same location as the Grand Festival.

6: Trainers must have 3 years of experience to travel in the Zoshaya Region.

7: Zoshaya is a nice region so don't cause any trouble.

8: There are 351 Zoshaya native Pokémon for anyone to catch, also there's all the Pokémon from the 5 regions.

9: Preliminary matches in the Zoshaya league are 3 on 3 battles.

10: The Zoshaya League won't start until after the Grand Festival.

11: The Champion of the Zoshaya Region is a woman if anyone wins the league & beating the Elite 4 they'll face the Champion, & if anyone will beat her she'll travel with that trainer for as long as that trainer wants.

"Wow there's a lot of rules in here." Ash explained

"Yeah & the contests are Tag Teams." May & Dawn said.

"We'll think about travelling that new region over night & tell you the next morning." Ash & friends explained.

A few hours later Jessie & James told Ash that they own a restaurant in Pallet Town & decided to retire as Trainers & gave Ash all their Pokémon. Ash then decided to send his new Pokémon to Professor Juniper's Lab in Unova for Training (also putting Cloyster, Victreebel (Male), Gyarados (Jessie's now Ash's), Jumpluff Charizard (Jessie's Now Ash's) & Aggron in the Battle Box In his Unova PC). Ash also put his Beedrill, Raticate, Seaking & Ambipom in the Battle Box, He also sent his Groudon & Zekrom to the Sevii Islands Daycare after they were transported, He also sent his Golurk & Hydreigon to the Unova Daycare, Darmanitan & Ferrothorn to Johto Daycare, Conkeldurr & Garbodor to Hoenn Daycare, & Magmortar in Kanto Daycare.

Misty decided to put her Vaporeon & Kyogre in Sevii Island Daycare, Slowbro & Slowking in Johto Daycare, & Poliwrath in Kanto Daycare, Also She put her Dewgong, Cloyster, Seaking, & Luvdisc (Female) in the Battle Box in her Pokemon PC.

Brock has decided to put his Aerodactyl & Rhyperior in Sevii Island Daycare.

May has decided to put her Purugly, Hippowdon, Lumineon & Froslass in the Battle Box in Her PC.

Max decided to put Jirachi & Deoxys in the Battle Box in his PC.

Dawn has decided to put her Palkia in Kanto Daycare, Mothim & Floatzel in Sinnoh Daycare, Jynx & Bellossom in Hoenn Daycare, Meganium, Xatu, Ursaring & Houndoom in the Battle Box in her PC.

Iris put her Lapras, Aggron, Salamence, Archeops, Druddigon & Hydreigon in the Battle Box in her PC.

Cilan put his Ninetales, Wigglytuff, Arcanine, Tyranitar, Pelliper & Basculin in the Battle Box in his PC.

Gary put his Pidgeot, Cloyster, Exeggutor, Flareon, Tyranitar & Rhyperior in the Battle Box in his PC.

After everyone was done Night time approached after the sun went down & the moon came up. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Delia, Professor Oak, Johnny, Selena, Andy, Leaf, Kylie, Jessie, James & Meowth decided to eat out at Jessie & James restaurant.

Jessie & James work 24/7 in their restaurant but it was they're day off so everyone ordered & minutes later many waiters gave them their food, after they were done eating Jessie & James decided to stay because the restaurant is their home.

Meowth decided to become 1 of Ash's Pokemon & Ash grabbed a Poke ball & tapped Meowth on the Head &Meowth went inside the ball a few seconds later Meowth was caught, Then Ash let him out to stay at Professor Oak's Lab for the night.

Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary & Kylie decided to spend the night at Professor Oak's Place while Ash, Pikachu, Delia, Johnny, Selena, Andy, Leaf & Mr. Mime went to their home which wasn't a long walk from Professor Oak's Lab.

After they entered the house they decided to settle in Delia Johnny & Andy sat on the couch & watch TV after they put on their Pajamas, Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, Selena & Leaf went to their own bedroom to watch a movie, Selena took off her sandals going completely barefoot, Leaf decided to take off her hat, bag, shoes & socks also going completely barefoot, Selena & Leaf had beautiful bare feet, The girls put on their Pajamas after taking a shower, After Ash took a shower he put on his Pajamas & clean socks. They closed their bedroom door to have privacy with just Ash, Pikachu & the Girls. Then they turned on the TV to put on a movie.

"Ash?" Selena & Leaf asked

"Yes my Beautiful sisters." Ash answered.

"We love you & please give us a good foot massage & a kiss." Selena & Leaf said smiling.

"You got it." Ash said. Selena & Leaf put their bare feet on Ash's lap, Ash gave them a good Foot massage after a few minutes then Selena & Leaf closed their eyes & gave Ash a kiss on his bed during the previews, Pikachu was watching as his master was being kissed by 2 beautiful girls, also known as his older sisters. (**Leaf is Ash's Twin Sister but she's a few seconds older than him, Ash & Leaf are 15 & Selena is 20) **

Selena & Leaf noticed that Pikachu was watching, After the kiss Ash Selena & Leaf Laid down on Ash's bed while the movie started, Then the girls decided to give Pikachu A massage during the whole movie, (which was 3 hours) after the movie they decided to sleep on Ash's bed after turning off the lights, saying good night & giving each other a kiss. Then they covered themselves, being close, & then they went to sleep. A few minutes later Delia, Johnny & Andy went to their rooms after putting Mr. Mime to sleep, then they closed their bedroom door & settled in, and then they went to sleep on their king sized bed in their bedroom.

Meanwhile at Professor Oak's Lab the Boys had their own room after showering, then they had their Pajamas on & clean socks, then went to sleep after closing the door & having a guy's night in their room.

At the same time the Girls had their own room after showering, then they had their Pajamas on & the Girls were Barefoot, then they went to sleep after closing the door & having a girl's night in their room.

After Professor Oak put on his pajamas he went to sleep, meanwhile outside the Poke Corral all the Pokemon fell asleep next to each other to stay warm & cozy. All the light went out at Professor Oak's Lab. At the restaurant it was closing time the workers went home then Jessie & James put on their pajamas & went to sleep.

Everything was peaceful in Pallet Town; it looked like the whole town was asleep peacefully.

Ash, Selena, Leaf & Pikachu were sleeping close to each other in their room.

Delia, Johnny & Andy were also sleeping close to each other in their room.

Professor Oak was sleeping peacefully in his room.

Brock, Tracey, Max, Cilan & Gary were all sleeping close to each other peacefully in their room.

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris & Kylie were also sleeping close to each other peacefully in their room.

All the Pokemon outside at the Poke Corral were sleeping peacefully.

Even Jessie & James were sleeping peacefully as well.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from Pallet Town in Kanto, Somewhere in Kanto Chet Kadoya had landed on the ground groaning in pain a few hours ago after he blasted off from a flash of lightning when he was about to hurt Ash after losing to him, & then he went to the closest Pokemon Center & had his Pokemon healed after losing to Ash, Then after a long walk he was in a camping area where there's a mountain, forest, & a lake plus a cabin when he was about to enter the cabin to settle in & forget about losing to Ash, Then a mysterious figure showed up from behind.

"Hey what are you doing entering my cabin!?" the figure asked.

"What are you talking about? It's my cabin." Chet said

"No it's not I've been here since Dusk & I put my things in this cabin so it's mine." The figure said

"Well why don't we battle for it? If you win I'll leave & the cabins yours but if I win you leave & the cabins mine." Chet suggested.

"Fine then since this will be a full 6 on 6 battle at 10:30 at night sounds good, so be it." The figure agreed.

A few seconds later both trainers stood on opposites sides, the winner would get the cabin then the battle started.

"Alright Zebstrika Action Time!" Chet shouted as he threw a Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light the electric zebra appeared on the field.

"Donphan come on out!" the figure said as he threw a Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light the Elephant like Pokemon with long tusks appeared on the field.

"I'll go 1st Zebstrika Discharge!" Chet said, the electric zebra charged up enough electricity then it launched its attack at Donphan.

"Donphan don't move." The figure said calmly. Donphan took the hit but it stood there without any damage.

"Hey why didn't that move work?" Chet asked.

"Because Donphan is a Ground type, Electric type moves don't work on Ground types. The figure said.

Then Chet remembered that during that battle with Ash, which he wanted to forget about losing to Ash just about 10 hours ago.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Chet said

"Oh well I'm still the number 1 trainer." Chet said.

"No you're not." The figure said.

"WHAT!" Chet shouted. "What are you talking about? Of course I am." Chet said.

"That's not what I heard earlier today dude who's not the Number 1 trainer, I heard that you lost a battle to Ash Ketchum the Unova League Champion which you wanted to forget." The figure said.

"I'm still gonna win this battle & become the Number 1 trainer, I just call myself that early because I wanted to prove to everyone that I'm the worlds undefeated trainer in the world.

"But it didn't work when you lost to Ash 10 hours ago." The figure said

"I'll show you I'm the strongest trainer in the world Zebstrika use Agility!" Chet ordered.

Zebstrika raised its speed then when fast surrounding Donphan.

"Donphan use Earthquake." The figure said calmly.

Donphan then lifted its hind legs & then put them down on the ground which created a huge earthquake.

Zebstrika took a lot of damage but not enough to defeat it.

"Zebstrika!" Chet cried.

"Zebstrika are you okay?" Chet said wondering.

Zebstrika nodded to its trainer.

"Alright Zebstrika use Wild Charge!" Chet ordered.

Zebstrika was surrounded with yellow electricity.

"Donphan use Defense Curl then use Rollout." The figure said.

Donphan curled up then started to roll towards Zebstrika.

Both of them hit each other but Zebstrika took the recoil damage & Donphan was fine due to being a Ground type Pokemon.

"Zebstrika use Thrash!" Chet commanded.

Zebstrika then went on a rage & started to hit Donphan, Donphan was quick to react & dodge Zebstrika's Thrash attack while still using Rollout.

Donphan used Rollout again & hit Zebstrika with it then knocking it out.

"Zebstrika Return." Chet said as he recalled Zebstrika to its Poke ball.

Then Chet put Zebstrika's Poke ball back & took out another Poke ball from his belt.

"Alright Jellicent Action Time!" Chet shouted as he threw a Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light a male Jellicent appeared on the field.

"Donphan return." The figure said as he recalled Donphan to its Poke ball, He put Donphan's Poke ball back on his belt then he called to his best buddy.

"Pichu Come on out." The figure said as Pichu (his best buddy) appeared from his backpack sleeping & now ready for battle.

"You think a cute electric mouse that isn't that much of a powerful electric type Pokemon & that doesn't have a lot of powerful electric ty…

"Pichu use Thundershock." The figure said as he interrupted Chet's sentence.

Pichu shot a great amount of electricity at Jellicent causing a lot of damage to Jellicent.

"How can a Pichu have a great powerful Thundershock?" Chet asked

"Because this isn't an ordinary Pichu, this Pichu is an extremely well trained Pokemon plus it's my 1st Pokemon from Johto. I've been on my journey for 5 years.

"Jellicent use Hex then Hydro Pump!" Chet shouted.

Jellicent's eyes turned red, and then a powerful stream of water came from Jellicent.

"Pichu dodge it." The figure said

Pichu then dodged both attacks.

"Jellicent use Wring Out then Water Spout!" Chet shouted.

"Pichu dodge them both." The figure said

Pichu dodged both attacks, and then Jellicent was looking tired

"Now Pichu lets finish this off with Volt Tackle." The figure said

Pichu was surrounded with yellow electricity then hit Jellicent with it without taking recoil damage to itself, and then Jellicent was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Jellicent return." Chet said as he recalled Jellicent to its Poke Ball.

He took out another Poke Ball & threw it in the air.

"Unfezant Action Time!" Chet shouted. In a flash of light the male Unova bird appeared on the field.

"Pichu take a nice rest." The figure said as Pichu went back to the backpack & went back to sleep.

The figure then took out a Poke Ball & threw it in the air.

"Weavile Come on out." The figure said, in a flash of light the Sharp Claw Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Unfezant use Swagger!" Chet said, Unfezant was surrounded with a red aura around its body, but the move didn't seem to confuse Weavile.

"Weavile use Blizzard." The figure said calmly.

Weavile then made a big huge Blizzard out of its mouth, and then hit Unfezant with it doing a lot of damage.

"Unfezant use Facade!" Chet shouted.

"Weavile dodge it." The figure said.

Weavile then dodged Unfezant's Facade.

"Unfezant use Tailwind!" Chet shouted!"

"Weavile use Ice Beam." The figure said

Both moves were used but Ice Beam hit Unfezant making it freeze.

"Unfezant use Sky Attack to break out of the ice! Chet yelled.

But Unfezant was frozen solid which gave the figure & Weavile a chance.

"Weavile use Avalanche." The figure said.

Weavile put its hand on the ground, it then glowed a blue aura around its body, then a huge amount of snow appeared from the ground then came towards Unfezant who was still frozen from Ice Beam, Then Unfezant got hit & it was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Unfezant Return." Chet said as he recalled Unfezant back to its Poke Ball.

Then he took out another Poke Ball after putting away Unfezant's Poke Ball, and then he threw the Poke Ball in the air.

"Emboar Action Time!" Chet shouted.

In a flash of light the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon appeared on the field looking ready for battle.

"Emboar here is my 1st Pokemon raised from a Tepig.

"Zebstrika was raised from a Blitzle, Jellicent was raised from a Frillish & Unfezant was raised from a Pidove." Chet explained.

"Weavile return." The figure said as he recalled Weavile to its Poke Ball, and then he took out another Poke Ball & threw it in the air.

"Empoleon come on out." The figure said, in a flash of light the Emperor Penguin Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Emboar use Flamethrower!" Chet commanded.

"Empoleon use Hydro Pump." The figure said.

Both Pokemon launched their attacks, But Empoleon's Hydro Pump proved to be a lot stronger, and then hit Emboar with Hydro Pump.

"Emboar get up & use Head Smash then use Roar!" Chet shouted."

Emboar then did both moves.

"Empoleon dodge them both & use Whirlpool." The figure said calmly.

Empoleon did as it was told then it created a large big whirlpool from its wings then aimed it straight towards Emboar.

Emboar got hit by the Whirlpool & took a lot of damage.

"Emboar use Flare Blitz!" Chet shouted.

Emboar was surrounded with fire all over its body, then the fire turned blue, and then Emboar went straight towards Empoleon.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon." The figure said.

Empoleon shot a blue ball of water out of its mouth, & then it went straight towards Emboar that was still using Flare Blitz.

The Hydro Cannon then hit Emboar knocking it out completely. Emboar was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Emboar return." Chet said as he recalled Emboar to its Poke ball.

"Alright Haxorus Action Time!" Chet said as he threw a Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light the Axe Jaw Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Empoleon return." The figure said as he recalled Empoleon back to its Poke ball, & then he took out another Poke ball & threw it in the air.

"Flygon come on out." The mystery dude said. In a flash of light the mystic dragon appeared on the field ready for battle against Haxorus which was raised from an Axew.

"Haxorus use Swords Dance then use Outrage!" Chet ordered.

Haxorus did both moves & was about to attack Flygon.

"Flygon use Draco Meteor." The mystery dude said.

Flygon shot a big meteor out of its mouth into the air, then multiple meteors then came out of that big meteor, from 1 meteor to multiple Meteors, Draco Meteor has hit Haxorus causing a lot of damage.

"Haxorus use Guillotine then use Giga Impact!" Chet ordered.

"Haxorus did both moves as ordered.

"Flygon use Fissure." The mystery dude said.

Flygon's Tail then hit the ground & made a huge earthquake, the move hit Haxorus knocking it out with a 1 hit KO attack. Haxorus was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Haxorus return." Chet said as he recalled Haxorus to its Pokeball.

Chet took out his last Pokeball & then threw it in the air.

"Sawk Action Time!" Chet said, in flash of light the Karate Pokémon appeared on the field ready for battle.

"Flygon return." The mystery dude said as he recalled Flygon to its Pokeball.

"Gallade come on out." The mystery dude said, in a flash of light a white knight gladiator-like Pokémon appeared on the field ready to win this battle for its master.

"Sawk use Endure!" Chet shouted.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut." The mystery dude said.

Both Pokémon did they're moves; Sawk was the one to take damage but not enough to be defeated.

"Sawk use Quick Guard!" Chet ordered.

"Gallade use Leaf Blade." The mystery dude said.

Both Pokémon did they're moves; Sawk was the one to take more damage after being hit by Leaf Blade.

"Sawk/Gallade use Close Combat." Both of them said.

Both of them hit each other with their own Close Combat Attacks; Gallade's Close Combat proved to be much stronger than Sawk's.

"Sawk use Reversal!" Chet said.

"Gallade use Vacuum Wave." The mystery dude said.

Both Pokémon did their moves; Gallade attacked 1st then Sawk took a huge amount of damage; Sawk was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Wow looks like I win & the cabins all mine." The Mystery Dude said as he recalled Gallade.

Chet was shocked that he lost again but this time to another trainer **(I'm pretty sure that there were times that he won & lost so many battles but Chet can't win every battle.)**

"NO WAY I'M THE WORLDS GREATEST & STRONGEST NUMBER 1 TRAINER IN THE WORLD! I CAN'T LOSE! Chet yelled, as he recalled Sawk to its Pokeball.

"Well you just did lose to me & Ash Ketchum the greatest trainer in the world." The mystery dude said smiling.

"IF I CAN'T BE YOU IN BATTLE THEN I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Chet said angrily.

Chet was about to hurt the mystery dude, Before he could attack, the cops showed up right on time, then they hand cupped him.

"Chet Kadoya you're under arrest for trying to hurt trainers after they're victory against you." Officer Jenny said as she took Chet away. **(He's spending the rest of his life in Prison)**

"Wait I was just kidding around of course I wasn't gonna hurt him or Ash Ketchum after losing battles to them." Chet said scared.

"NICE TRY IDIOT, NOW GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Officer Jenny yelled angrily.

Chet screamed in fear & did what she said.

As Chet got in the car the cops drove off with him, soon all his Pokémon will be taken care of at the Pokémon Center for all eternity.

"It's thanks to your Pichu that called us." Officer Jenny said.

That kid has been wanted since he started his journey 2 years ago." Officer Jenny explained.

"Have a nice night." The mystery dude said

"You too." Officer Jenny said blowing a kiss to the teenage boy before driving off on her motorcycle.

After that the Teenage boy grabbed his backpack (with Pichu sleeping inside) & went inside the cabin to go to sleep.

The teenage boy put on his pajamas after entering the cabin; he got on his bed & went to sleep.

Then the news crew got all of their reports on what happened.

"Good job crew we'll report this in the morning." The news reporter said.

Then the news crew drove off on their van.

The next morning in Pallet Town everyone was still asleep after having a fun night last night. Ash, Selena, Leaf & Pikachu were sleeping peacefully. A few minutes later Ash woke up & decided to grab the Television Remote & decided to turn on the Television, when he turned on the TV he saw news report that happened last night.

"_Good Morning Kanto, last night a trainer named Chet Kadoya just got arrested after trying to hurt a mysterious trainer after this trainer beat Chet Kadoya in a night time full 6 on 6 battle, now Chet Kadoya is in jail for the rest of his life, this mysterious trainer won without losing a single Pokémon. This trainer plans on one day seeing the world's famous Pokémon trainer soon to be Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum who had just won the Unova League not too long ago; Ash Ketchum is at home right now taking a break after a long journey._" The female news reporter said.

"Oh I can't believe it." Ash said.

"What is it my best brother?" Selena & Leaf said after waking up, Pikachu woke up to after hearing its master say something.

"You'll never believe it my beautiful lovely older sisters; Chet Kadoya is in jail for the rest of his life after trying to hurt a mysterious trainer." Ash said excitedly.

"WOOHOO!" Ash, Selena, Leaf & Pikachu cheered excitedly.

That loud noise probably could've waked up all of Pallet Town that told them to turn on the TV to see what happened on the news. When everyone saw what happened on the news they were excited to see what happened.

"That will teach that Number 1 jerk & idiot a lesson." Ash said.

"Serves him right." Selena & Leaf said happily.

Meanwhile in the living room Delia, Johnny; Andy & Mr. Mime saw the same news report.

Meanwhile at Professor Oak's lab, the boys woke up & saw the same news report, The girls (who had just woke up after that cheer that was heard in Ash's bedroom) saw the same news report & so did Professor Oak even the Pokémon in the PokeCorral saw it to.

Meanwhile at the restaurant/house Jessie & James saw the same news report that happened last night, everyone in Pallet Town was excited to see that a hero got Chet Kadoya in jail for the rest of his life.

At least they would one day see who this trainer was but they didn't know because the news didn't mention his name, at least everyone hates Chet Kadoya & everybody loves Ash Ketchum the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, Soon to be a Pokémon Master.

Everyone got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, & headed towards Professor Oak's lab.

After hearing what happened last night Ash decided to announce his plans.

"I decided I want to compete in the Zoshaya League!" Ash said excited.

Everyone agreed on what Ash said.

"We'll all go with you Ash!" Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Leaf, Selena, Kylie & Meowth said.

They all decided to go to the Zoshaya region in a month, so they decided to train a lot for this upcoming journey to the ultimate region Zoshaya.

3 weeks have passed; Ash's Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur & learned Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Sludge Bomb, Sunny Day, Poison Powder, Take Down, Seed Bomb, Grass Knot & Magical Leaf. Ash's Bayleef evolved into Meganium & learned Magical Leaf, Dragon Tail, Poison Powder, Safeguard, Grass Pledge, Leaf Storm, SolarBeam, Aromatherapy, Frenzy Plant, Bullet Seed, Sunny Day, Light Screen, Reflect, Attract, Growth, Earthquake, Double Team & Iron Tail. Ash's Totodile evolved into Croconaw & learned Water Pledge, Thrash, Aqua Tail, Super Power, Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, Ice Beam, Crunch, Slash, Hidden Power, Iron Tail & Double Team. Ash's Corphish evolved into Crawdaunt & learned Night Slash, Crunch, Guillotine, Water Pulse, Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Protect, X-Scissor, Dark Pulse, Swift, Hidden Power, Toxic & Metal Claw. Ash's Buizel evolved into Floatzel & learned Double Hit, Whirlpool, Razor Wind, Aqua Tail, Agility, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Facade, Focus Blast & Scald. Ash's Gible evolved into Gabite & learned Dragon Claw, Sandstorm, Dragon Rush, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Stone Edge, Attract, Iron Head, Crunch, Double Team, Sand Tomb, Crush Claw, Stealth Rock, Giga Impact & Dragon Tail. Ash's Squirtle evolved into Wartortle & learned Ice Beam, Water Pledge, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Rapid Spin, Protect, Brick Break, Hyper Beam, Toxic & Water Pulse. Ash's Haunter evolved into Gengar & learned Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Hex, Nightmare, Focus Blast, Double Team, ThunderPunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Shadow Punch, Psychic, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Giga Drain & Focus Punch. Ash's Larvitar evolved into Pupitar in the 1st week then into Tyranitar this week & learned Earthquake, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Dark Pulse, Crunch, Sandstorm, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Iron Tail, Thrash, Rock Slide, Payback, Double Team, Dragon Tail & Dragon Pulse. Ash caught a Riolu, Luxray, Froslass, Rotom, Sawk, Aggron & Reuniclus (that was leader of all Psychic types). Ash sent his Froslass & Rotom to the Sinnoh Region Daycare. Ash's Riolu evolved into Lucario & learned Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Dark Pulse, Circle Throw, Force Palm, Metal Claw, Bone Rush, Detect, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Flash Cannon, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Final Gambit, Foresight, Stone Edge, Poison Jab, Bullet Punch, Cross Chop, Zen Headbutt, Magnet Rise & Water Pulse.

All of Ash's Pokémon learned all the moves their supposed to know.

Misty caught a Samurott, Simipour, Carracosta, Swanna, Jellicent (Female), & Alomomola. She put her Samurott & Simipour in the Hoenn Daycare, Carracosta & Swanna in the Sinnoh Daycare, & Jellicent & Alomomola in the Unova Daycare. All her Pokémon learned all the moves they know.

Brock caught a Cradily, Armaldo, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Archeops, Audino, Drapion, Skarmory, Aggron, Metagross, Claydol, Probopass, Krookodile & Tauros. He put his Relicanth in the Kanto Daycare, Omastar & Kabutops in the Johto Daycare, Cradily & Armaldo in the Hoenn Daycare, Rampardos & Bastiodon in the Sinnoh Daycare, & Carracosta & Archeops in the Unova Daycare. All his Pokémon learned every move they know.

Tracey caught a Smeargle, Noctowl, Slowking, Swalot, Zangoose, Tropius & Luxray that knows Blast Burn. All of his Pokémon learned every move they know. He put his Noctowl, Slowking, Swalot, Zangoose, Tropius & Luxray in the Battle Box.

May caught a Simisear, Beedrill, Unfezant (Female), Feraligatr, Sunflora, Ursaring, Dragonite, Braviary, Excadrill, Chandelure, Leavanny, Sawsbuck (Winter Form), Garbodor, Charizard, Lopunny & Samurott. She put her Simisear in the Kanto Daycare, Beedrill & Unfezant in the Sevii Island Daycare, Feraligatr & Sunflora in the Johto Daycare, Braviary & Excadrill in the Hoenn Daycare, Chandelure & Leavanny in the Sinnoh Daycare, & Sawsbuck & Garbodor in the Unova Daycare. All of her lovely Pokémon learned every move they know. She put her Samurott & Lopunny in the Battle Box.

Max caught a Beedrill, Vileplume, Vaporeon, Ursaring, Skarmory, Swampert, Magmortar, Dusknoir, Golurk & Stunfisk. All his Pokémon learned a lot of moves.

Dawn caught a Stoutland, Beartic, Whimsicott, Cinccino, Emolga, Solosis, Huntail, Leafeon, Mismagius, Clefable, Volbeat, Dewgong, Hariyama, Exploud, Chatot, Espeon, Wigglytuff, Alakazam, Lucario, Absol, Wormadam, Beautifly, Mantine, Mightyena, Ledian & Nidoqueen. She put her Stoutland & Beartic in the Sevii Islands Daycare, Whimsicott & Cinccino in the Johto Daycare & Huntail & Emolga in the Unova Daycare. All of her Pokémon learned a lot of moves.

Iris caught a Vanilluxe, Escavalier, Accelgor, Bouffalant, Volcarona, Flygon, Sceptile, Charmander, Spinda, Swablu, Tangela, Gible & Gyarados. A lot of her Pokémon learned a lot of moves.

Cilan caught a Drowzee, Ponyta, Delibird, Roselia, Leafeon, Tropius, Swalot, Nidoking, Mienshao, Elekid, Amoongus, Shuckle, Heatmor, Honchkrow, Carnivine & Abomasnow. All of his Pokémon learned a lot of new moves.

Gary caught a Raticate, Sandslash, Ninetales, Marowak, Gyarados, Jolteon, Lunatone, Metagross, Walrein, Shiftry, Weavile, Magnezone, Haxorus, Conkeldurr, Zoroark, Throh, Bisharp & Hydreigon. All of his Pokémon learned a lot of moves.

Leaf is revealed to have a Venusaur, Blaziken, Wigglytuff, Dusknoir, Ninetales, Fearow, Medicham, Dragonite, Magnezone, Espeon, Nidoqueen, Parasect, Alakazam, Jynx, Gyarados, Ditto, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Clefable, Granbull, Empoleon & Klinklang.

Kylie has a Yanmega, Whiscash, Electivire, Glaceon, Mamoswine, Blastoise, Infernape, Serperior, Golurk, Hydreigon, Beautifly, Flygon, Dragonite, Rhyperior, Braviary, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Rayquaza, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas, Dialga, Mew, Phione Darkrai & Genesect.

Selena is a Pokémon Master & Top Coordinator since she was 15. Plus she is a retired trainer/champion.

They'll be going to Zoshaya in 2 ½ weeks from now.

After they're training was done an army of trainers showed up right on time wanting to battle our hero's Ash & friends.

"Hey I don't remember anyone saying you can play with Pokémon on our turf." 1 of the trainers said.

"Yeah were the strongest & toughest trainers in the world with stronger & tougher Pokémon." Another trainer said.

"Yeah well you're all pathetic trainers of embarrassment." Kylie said smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" All the trainers said angrily pulling out Poke balls.

"I think it's time we all battle them, you guys handle all the trainers, I'll handle their leader." Ash said with a confident smile.

Everyone happily nodded in agreement to their leader known as Ash Ketchum.

Ash's friends took down the whole army of trainers without breaking a sweat, During the many battles No one felt tired on Ash's side on the team of friendship, every trainer in that army took off running & screaming after being defeated by Ash's Friends, Ash's Friends told them to don't mess with them during the battles before they took off, then Ash was about to battle their leader in a full 6 on 6 battle with no time limit.

Ash & the team leader stood on opposite sides looking confident & ready for battle, while Ash's friends watched the battle from the sidelines.

"Alright lets do this Golem crush them in style!" the leader said throwing a Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light the Megaton Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Sawk I Choose You!" Ash said throwing a Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light the Karate Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Golem use Earthquake!" The team leader said.

Golem lifted one foot, and then put it down, and then the ground started to shake.

Sawk took a little bit of damage but still hanging on.

"Sawk use Bulk Up!" Ash said. Sawk was glowing a red aura around its body then it was flexing its abs & muscles.

"Now use Close Combat!" Ash Said. Sawk then started to attack Golem multiple times by kicking & punching it knocking it to the ground, Golem was able to get back up after taking a lot of damage.

"Golem use Stone Edge!" The team leader commanded.

Then multiple rings that turned into multiple stones surrounded Golem, and then Golem shot the stones towards Sawk.

"Sawk use Protect." Ash said. Then a blue force field surrounded Sawk as it was protected by Stone Edge.

"Golem use Heavy Slam!" The leader shouted. Golem then jumped into the air then landed on Sawk, Sawk was being squat by the Megaton Pokémon as Sawk couldn't move.

"Sawk use Double Team to get out of there!" Ash commanded. Sawk made multiple clones of itself to get out of Golem's Heavy Slam.

"Sawk Bulk Up." Ash said Sawk once again did its move as it was raising more attack & defense power.

"Now use Brick Break!" Ash said. Sawk's hands glowed white then hit Golem with it.

"Golem use Explosion!" The leader shouted.

Golem then exploded creating a large amount of smoke, as the smoke cleared both sides had swirls in their eyes.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon to their Poke balls, and then each trainer took out their Poke balls.

"Darmanitan crush them in style!" The leader said as he threw a Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light the red squat ape like Pokémon appeared on the field looking really strong & powerful.

"Gabite I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light the Cave Pokémon appeared on the field looking ready for battle.

"Darmanitan use Flamethrower!" The leader said. Then Darmanitan shot a large amount of fire out of its mouth then went straight towards Gabite.

"Gabite use Flamethrower as well!" Ash shouted. Gabite used Flamethrower as well, and then both moves collided on each other created a huge explosion.

"Darmanitan use Hammer Arm!" the leader yelled. Darmanitan's arms glowed white then hit Gabite with them.

"Now use Flare Blitz!" The leader shouted angrily. Darmanitan was surrounded by fire that turned blue, Gabite got hit by Darmanitan but Gabite was still standing.

Darmanitan then took the recoil damage.

"Gabite use Dig!" Ash said. Gabite then dug underground while Darmanitan looked everywhere for it, and the Gabite came up hitting Darmanitan knocking it down to the ground.

Darmanitan got up looking really angry.

"Darmanitan use Superpower!" The Leader shouted angrily. Darmanitan flexed its muscles then grabbed a huge rock from the ground then threw it at Gabite.

"Gabite use Dragon Claw!" Ash said. Gabite's claws glowed blue then slashed the rock into multiple pieces, and then the rocks hit Darmanitan taking a lot of damage.

"Gabite use Dragon Rush!" Ash said." Gabite used its move, and then hit Darmanitan with it knocking it out, Darmanitan was seen with swirls in its eyes.

The leader recalled Darmanitan back to its Poke ball, and then took out another Poke ball.

"Marowak crush them in style!" the leader said as he threw the Poke ball in the air, in a flash of light the Bone keeper Pokémon appeared on the field looking really strong.

"Gabite use Draco Meteor!" Ash said. Gabite shot multiple meteors out of its mouth, and the Marowak took a lot of damage but it was still standing.

"Marowak use Bonemerang!" the leader shouted. Marowak threw its bone like a boomerang that went towards Gabite, Gabite took damage but it was able to get back up.

"Marowak use Ice Beam!" the leader said.

"Gabite use Dragon Pulse!" Ash said.

Both Pokémon launched their moves out of their mouths; the moves collided with each other creating a huge explosion.

Both Pokémon were looking exhausted then were ready to use 1 more move.

"Marowak use Headbutt!" The leader said.

"Gabite use Stone Edge!" Ash said.

Both Pokémon did their moves as both moves collided with each other, in the end Marowak was the first to fall down to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright Gabite we did it!" Ash said happily. Gabite roared in happiness, and then in a few seconds it collapsed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Both trainers recalled their fainted Pokémon back to their Poke balls, and then each trainer took out Poke balls.

"Rhyperior crush them in style!" the leader said as he threw a Poke ball in the air.

"Aggron I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Poke ball in the air.

In flashes of lights Both Pokémon appeared on the field looking strong.

"Rhyperior use Horn Drill!" The leader said. Rhyperior's horn started spinning then went straight towards Aggron, Aggron got hit by Horn Drill but it stood their looking unfazed without a scratch on it.

"Hey why didn't Horn Drill knock out Aggron, Horn Drill is a 1 hit KO attack that knocks out all Pokémon at the same level & lower.

"Because Aggron's ability is Sturdy, Sturdy protects Pokémon from being knocked out by a super strong powerful attack & 1 hit KO attacks. Ash explained.

"Aggron use Flash Cannon!" Ash commanded. Aggron shot a silver beam out of its mouth & went straight towards Rhyperior.

Rhyperior took quite a bit of damage after being hit by Flash Cannon.

"Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker!" the leader shouted.

Rhyperior formed a giant rock from its hands & shot it straight towards Aggron.

Aggron took a little bit of damage but it was still standing.

"Good Job Aggron, Rhyperior Can't Move After Using Rock Wrecker." Ash commented it.

Aggron nodded to its trainer happily.

"Wow Ash knows his stuff." Iris said happily.

"You got it, he's came a long way." Misty agreed.

"He's taught us everything we needed to know." May & Dawn both said in unison.

"Ash sure is super strong." Max said.

"You bet he is." Brock & Tracey both said.

"He has a lot of mysterious flavors of power to a good taste of creativity." Cilan said.

"Ash & I were rivals at first but not anymore, after our full 6 on 6 battle at the Johto League Silver Conference we became good friends." Gary explained.

"We're lucky to have him as our brother." Selena & Leaf both said in a lovely mood & tone of voice.

"I've been his biggest fan since he started saving the world, people & Pokémon from many disasters, example he saved the world from Mewtwo, He was Chosen 1 of Shamouti Island, stopped the Unown, saved Mewtwo from Giovanni, Saved Celebi in the voice of the forest, saved Latias & Latios in Altomore from Annie & Oakley, Helped Jirachi in get home, Helped Deoxys in Laurrose City, Helped Lucario in the tree of beginning, Stopped all Mirage Pokemon, Became King of the Sea thanks to Manaphy, Saved Darkrai from dying also befriending with Dialga & Palkia, Helped Shaymin & Befriended Giratina at the Glacier, Helped Arceus get back the Jewel of Life & befriended it, Got Zorua back to Zoroark from being hunted down at Crown City, Befriended Victini, Reshiram & Zekrom also saving them, Saved the Swords of Justice & helped Keldeo get its confidence back to fight Kyurem.

"Ash has been working hard." Meowth explained.

"You bet he has." A few voices said.

Everyone turned & saw Delia, Johnny, Andy & Professor Oak.

Delia, Johnny, Andy & Professor Oak went to see Ash's battle in the sidelines, After explained what had been happening in the battle Ash was down to 4 Pokemon while his opponent was down to 3 Pokemon.

"You came a long way Ash." The leader said.

"You're not a bad trainer yourself." Ash said.

"Aggron use Focus Punch." Ash said calmly.

Aggron's hand glowed white & then punched Rhyperior in the face knocking it out cold.

The leader recalled Rhyperior back to its Pokeball & then took out another.

"Conkeldurr crush them in style!" the leader shouted. In a flash of light the Muscular Pokémon appeared on the field looking really strong & ready for battle.

"Conkeldurr use Hammer Arm!" the leader shouted. Conkeldurr used its move & hit Aggron with it; Aggron fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Aggron return." Ash said as he recalled Aggron back to its Poke ball.

Ash took out another Poke ball after putting Aggron's Poke Ball back on his belt.

"Reuniclus I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Poke Ball into the air. In a flash of light a floating green blob like Pokémon with arms appeared on the field.

"Conkeldurr use Stone Edge!" the leader said. Conkeldurr was surrounded by multiple stones, & then it shot them straight towards Reuniclus.

"Reuniclus use Psychic." Ash said. Reuniclus's eyes glowed blue & stopped the stones & sent them back to Conkeldurr. And then Reuniclus lifted Conkeldurr up (that was still using Psychic) & sent it to the ground.

Conkeldurr got up after taking an amount of damage.

"Conkeldurr use Superpower!" the leader shouted.

"Reuniclus use Focus Blast!" Ash said. Reuniclus formed a large blue ball from its hands & then shot Focus Blast towards Conkeldurr.

Before Conkeldurr was able to use Superpower it got hit by Focus Blast creating a huge explosion.

As the smoke cleared Conkeldurr was seen with swirls in its eyes.

The leader recalled Conkeldurr back to its Poke ball & then took out his last Pokemon.

"Time to win this Metagross Crush them in style!" the leader said calling out his last Pokemon. In a flash of light Metagross appeared on the field.

"Metagross is my super strongest & toughest Pokemon on my team, It's stronger than all my other Pokemon I have on my team.

"Reuniclus use Trick Room." Ash said. Reuniclus's eyes glowed & then a room appeared on the battle field.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!" the leader said. Metagross formed a meteor from one of its legs & went straight towards Reuniclus.

"Reuniclus dodge it & use Dizzy Punch." Ash said. Reuniclus dodged Metagross's Meteor Mash with the speed of light that was super-fast, and then Reuniclus punched Metagross in the face while Trick Room was in play.

"How is Reuniclus moving so fast?" the leader asked.

"Because Trick Room makes the slowest Pokemon launch an attack 1st & dodging its opponents moves super-fast." Ash explained.

He was right; He learned that trick during his Sinnoh League battle with Conway & decided to use it as one of his own tricks.

After Metagross got hit, it became really confused & started hurting itself in confusion.

"Metagross what's going on with you?" the leader asked his strongest Pokemon.

"When a Pokemon gets hit by Dizzy Punch it sometimes causes opponents to become confused." Ash explained.

"Reuniclus return." Ash said as he recalled Reuniclus back to its Poke ball, & then he took out another Poke ball.

"Krookodile I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw another Poke ball into the air. In a flash of light the terracotta crocodile like Pokemon that was wearing sunglasses appeared on the field looking really strong.

"Metagross use Psychic!" the leader shouted hoping he would win the battle.

Metagross did its move but it lifted its trainer up instead while it was still confused.

"Hey Metagross what are you doing? Put me down put me down!" the leader yelled at his strongest Pokemon.

After hearing its command Metagross got really angry & started to attack its trainer. Metagross attacked its trainer which caused a lot of pain to the guy as he surrendered & called the battle a forfeit.

"I surrender you win this battle just snap my Metagross out of its confusion." The leader said scared in pain after he was beaten up by one of his own Pokemon.

"Fine Krookodile use Dragon Tail to send them flying." Ash ordered." Krookodile's tail glowed blue & hit Metagross knocking it out & hitting the trainer sending them both flying into the sky.

A few seconds later he landed in prison & the cops came & took him away, locking him up & confiscating all his Pokemon.

Meanwhile back with Ash & everyone else, everyone was congratulating Ash on his victory; before they could hug him a girl around 15 showed up, she had blond hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a Pink sleeveless top with a red shirt underneath, ocean blue shorts, a green headband on top of her head, black long knee socks & white shoes. She cheered in excitement & went straight towards Ash.

"Hi my name is Veronica & I love what you just did to my ex-boyfriend."

"That guy was your ex-boyfriend?" Ash asked.

"Yeah his name is Lorenzo, He's a big fat jerk I hate so much & his army of boys their nothing but cowards after they lose." She explained.

"Anyway I'm a trainer stronger than Lorenzo, can I join your team on your next adventure to Zoshaya by being one of your travelling companions.

Ash nodded to her question & all of Ash's friends agreed to that. Veronica squealed in excitement & hugged & kissed Ash like she was a fan girl, (which she is one) after she was done a mysterious figure appeared in front of everybody, he had a Pichu by his side.

"Hello Ash long time no see." The figure said.

"Hey I know who you are you're the guy who got Chet Kadoya in jail 3 weeks ago after a full 6 on 6 battle that was reported on the news the next morning.

"That's right not only I'm the guy who sent that idiot to jail I'm also only…" the figure said as he threw his cloak into the air.

"Ash eyes widened to see who it was.

**Next Chapter, Chapter 2 Another Companion joins the team.**

**Ash & friends saw the mysterious trainer with the Pichu that got Chet Kadoya in jail 3 weeks ago, This trainer seems to have taken an interest in Dawn, just who is this guy & what's his relationship with Ash? Find out next time on Pokemon Zoshaya Region Adventures.**

**Well that's it for this long chapter. I'm done for this year. Also I like to thank my brother AgentBM for letting me use his account. In the last chapter when I said he had something to say well he says You guys better like my story because I worked hard on it & if you don't like it he'll haunt your dreams. Anyway I sort of borrowed an OC from someone without asking & I'm sorry about that. Anyway I need new ideas on what all the new Pokemon will look like & I need ideas on moves as well. Also places, appeals, & everything else by reviewing. The ones who guess who this trainer is by reviewing to me will have their OC's in my story during this new adventure. Also Ash & friends Don't start their new adventure until Chapter 11. I Got this rule list idea by A.M.P 1008 story Mesoa League the Ultimate Challenge, & I got this Pokemon Contest Tag Team Idea by PichuAuraGuardian18 story Pokemon League Of Ultimate's. My story is supposed to be a companion to those story's I just mentioned. Anyway Happy Holidays & I'll see you all in 2013. Read & Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright what's up guys, it's the one & only cool dude SpecialGuy9000 the greatest guy of fanfiction. In the last chapter Ash & Friends have been training hard for 3 weeks before going to the Zoshaya Region & battled an army of trainers, then Ash battled Lorenzo their leader. In the end all the trainers took off running & Lorenzo was sent flying into the sky & landed in a jail cell then had his Pokémon confiscated, after that a girl named Veronica showed up & decided to join Ash. Then a mysterious trainer showed up on time, Ash & friends knew this guy on TV, the one who sent Chet Kadoya to jail & decided to reveal himself Anyway enjoy another long lasting chapter cause this is when the journey through the Kanto Arc Begins before Zoshaya. Anyway the 6****th**** Generation of Pokémon comes out October 2013 & I'm gonna put all 700 new Pokémon in this Story for Zoshaya. Anyway Ash might go on this new journey when the 6****th**** generation comes out so I'll put this as every episode I see when it comes out soon. Once again I don't own Pokémon I only own my OC's. Also Chet Kadoya, Lorenzo even Jessie & James aren't gonna appear in this story again. Also in my story Ash has won The Pokémon Leagues in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh & Unova. It's True he won the Orange League & Kanto Battle Frontier, he also won the Battle Frontier in Johto. May & Dawn both won The Grand Festivals in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh & Unova.**

**Chapter 2 A New Companion Joins the Team**

Ash's eyes widened when he saw who it was, it was a boy around his age, and he had brown eyes & brown hair, He was wearing a red shirt with a white jacket over it, brown pants, white socks, white shoes, & sunglasses on top of his head. There was a Pichu on his shoulder as well.

"Gavin!" Shouted Ash, Delia, Johnny, Andy, Selena, Leaf, Gary & Professor Oak.

"Gavin?" Questioned Everyone Else.

"That's right Gavin & his family lived in Pallet Town when we were younger, then his dad got a new job in New Bark Town Johto before any of us started our journeys, we haven't really seen each other since then." Ash explained.

Ash & everyone else decided to head to Professor Oak's Lab & see every Pokémon there.

They got to the lab & appreciated Gavin for what he did 3 weeks ago.

"So Gavin have you caught any Pokémon since we last saw you?" Ash & his family asked.

"Yeah besides Pichu, come on out everyone!" Gavin said as he threw 12 Poke balls in the air.

Out came Flygon, Crobat, Weavile, Shedinja, Magmortar, Donphan, Lickilicky, Gallade, Empoleon, Regirock, Leafeon & Haxorus. They were all fully evolved Pokémon.

Gavin explained that he had Flygon from Trapinch, Crobat from Zubat, Weavile from Sneasel, Shedinja from Nincada, Magmortar from Magby, Donphan from Phanpy, Lickilicky from Lickitung, Gallade from Ralts, Empoleon from Piplup, Leafeon from Eevee, & Haxorus hatched from an egg of an Axew. He got Crobat, Weavile, Magmortar, Donphan, Lickilicky & Leafeon from Johto. Flygon, Shedinja, Gallade & Regirock from Hoenn. Empoleon from Sinnoh. Haxorus from Unova.

Ash & Everyone could see that all these Pokémon are extremely well trained (like they're Level 100) especially the Pichu, it looked a lot stronger than other Pichu.

Everyone took a liking to Gavin's Pokémon. All of the Pokémon that belonged to Ash & Friends especially family also took a liking to Gavin's Pokémon.

Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris & Cilan all hugged the Number 1 trainer (Soon to be Pokémon Master) Ash Ketchum to the ground, & loved him for having a special family.

"So Gavin what brings you here to Pallet Town in Kanto?" Ash asked while he was being loved on (hugging & kissing XOXO) by all his friends on top of him, while Ash was lying down on the grass outside at Professor Oak's backyard garden where all the Pokémon play & have fun & train hard also level up & learn new moves.

"I decided to come & congratulate you on your victory at the Unova League & defeated the Elite 4 & Champion Alder; Also I want to join you on your journey through Zoshaya." Gavin explained watching Ash getting a lot of love by his friends. **(You know what I said once everybody loves Ash Ketchum the greatest trainer in the world soon to be the Number 1 Pokémon Master.)**

"Wow Ash sure does get a lot of attention." Gavin said to Delia, Selena, Leaf, Kylie & Veronica, as he was about to sit with them at a large round table. While Johnny, Andy, Professor Oak & Gary were inside watching sports games on Television.

"Well he's famous now." Delia said smiling watching her son getting a lot of love & taking off her heels going barefoot. Also letting her hair down all the way.

"He's gotten Popular too." Selena said smiling also watching her little brother getting a lot of love & taking off her sandals also going barefoot.

"He's saved the world many times over & over again." Leaf, Kylie & Veronica said smiling as Leaf saw her twin brother getting a lot of love (Kylie & Veronica also saw their hero getting a lot of love.) taking off their shoes & socks going completely barefoot.

Delia, Selena, Leaf, Kylie & Veronica loved having their bare feet felt by the winds breeze as they decided to the Ketchum residence to go hang out in Ash's bedroom to watch a movie with just Ash, Pikachu & the girls hanging out together.

Many hours later when the sun was about to go down before dinner time Ash & friends were all done getting a lot of love After the sun started to go down, Gavin decided to stay at the lab to watch the sports games that was on all day, Brock, Tracey, Max & Cilan decided to stay as well The girls put their footwear back on but they knew they were gonna take them off again.

Ash, Delia, Leaf, Selena, Kylie, Pikachu, Veronica, Misty, May, Dawn & Iris left Professor Oak's Lab & went towards the Ketchum Residence.

After they entered & locked the door Delia took off her heels going barefoot, Selena took off her heels also going barefoot, Iris took off her shoes going barefoot as well, & then Misty, May, Dawn Kylie & Veronica also went barefoot after taking off their shoes & socks. Everyone decided to put on their Pajamas after having a lot of fun. Everyone started to take a shower, after everyone was done Delia decided to call Pizza & Chinese food delivery since she doesn't feel like cooking. Everyone agreed to have Pizza & Chinese Food with Sodas as well. & then they decided to put on their pajamas as well having a Pajamas Party. Then everyone decided to put on a movie in Ash's Bedroom. Everyone decided to have a movie marathon in Ash's room. A few minutes later the Pizza & Chinese Food arrived. They decided to eat their food & drink their drinks in Ash's room after paying the tip. While eating, drinking & watching movies Ash told every female in the house what he will do in the future & mentioned every country in the world. Egypt, France, China, Russia, India, Japan, Mexico, Germany, Netherlands, Canada, Croatia, Zimbabwe, Greece, Saudi Arabia, Thailand, Taiwan, Jamaica, Bahamas, Australia, Norway, Morocco, New Zealand, Peru, Spain, Chile, Afghanistan, Korea, Vietnam, Cuba, Italy, United Kingdom, Luxemburg, Libya, Venezuela, England, South Africa, Yugoslavia, Zambia, & United States Of America (Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, Rhode Island, Vermont, Kentucky, Tennessee, Ohio, Louisiana, Indiana, Mississippi, Illinois, Alabama, Maine, Missouri, Arkansas, Michigan, Florida, Texas, Iowa, Wisconsin, California, Minnesota, Oregon, Kansas, West Virginia, Nevada, Nebraska, Colorado, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Washington, Idaho, Wyoming, Utah, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, Alaska & Hawaii).

A few days later before going out on a journey Ash & everyone had finished more training. Ash has caught a Fearow (the one that Ash met as a Spearow),Nidoking, Arcanine, Alakazam, Hitmonchan, Gyarados, Dragonite, Steelix, Scizor, Kingdra, Blaziken, Swampert, Gardevoir, Altaria, Milotic, Absol, Salamence, Metagross, Empoleon, Rampardos, Spiritomb, Weavile, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Leafeon, Gallade, Dusknoir, Zoroark, Bisharp, Braviary, Volcarona, Kyurem (DNA Splicers with Reshiram & Kyurem), Crobat, Golem, Forretress, Espeon, Krickitune, Clefable, Ledian , Swalot, Electivie, Yanmega , Vespiquen, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Zebstrika, Audino, Sawsbuck (Summer Form), Liepard, Whimsicott, Gavantula, Nidoqueen, Latias, Excadrill, Mewtwo (the one from the 1st Movie that was the 1st Pokémon ever created by Team Rocket Scientists) Ursaring, Scolipede, Eelektross & Mienshao.

Misty caught a Mantine, Jellicent (Male), Seismitoad, Dewgong, Crawdaunt, Walrein, Sharpedo, Huntail & Gorebyss.

Brock caught a Typhlosion, Tropius, Swalot, Machamp, Marowak, Seismitoad, Excadrill, Durant, Magnezone & Gliscor.

Tracey caught a Lampent, Dugtrio, Beedrill, Spearow, Furret & Bibarel.

May caught a Noctowl, Amoongus, Cubchoo, Munna, Sneasel, Mienfoo, Mandibuzz, Smoochum, Patrat, Blitzel, Buizel, Pachirisu & Darmanitan.

Max caught a Gardevoir, Phione, Marowak, Pansear, Palpitoad, Hitmonlee, Koffing, Wailord, Flygon, Gabite & Riolu.

Dawn caught a Forretress, Jellicent (Both Male & Female) Alomomola, Murkrow, Gastly, Magby, Skitty, Jigglypuff (from the anime), Hitmontop, Azumarill, Grimer, Duskull & Doduo.

Iris caught a Conkeldurr, Reuniclus & Braviary.

Cilan caught a Maractus, Slowking, Simisear, Simipour, Darmanitan, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon & Raichu.

Everyone decided to take a break & eat breakfast, Delia, Brock & Cilan made a huge/large amount of food & drinks. They made cereal, bagels, croissants, French toast, waffles, donuts, sausage, pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruits (apples, bananas, oranges, mangos, pineapples, peaches, strawberries, grapes, cantaloupes, star fruits, tangerines, raspberries, grapefruits, passion fruits, tomatoes, blueberries, blackberries, lemons, limes, pears, coconuts, cherries, watermelons & melons) pop tarts, Toaster strudels, milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, banana milk, orange juice, grape juice, apple juice, biscuits & flavored water.

For the Pokémon they all got Pokémon food that's good for them for every type with their favorite Poke block & Poffin mix.

After everyone was done eating, Ash gave Jessie & James back all their Pokémon, also got back Golurk, Hydreigon, Magmortar & Zekrom from Daycare & took Beedrill out of the Battle Box. He assembled every Pokémon in daycare & Put some in Daycare. Ferrothorn in Kanto Daycare, Groudon & Kyurem in Sevii Island Daycare, Blaziken & Swampert in Johto Daycare, Empoleon & Darmanitan in Hoenn Daycare, Froslass & Rotom in Sinnoh Daycare & Conkeldurr & Garbodor in Unova Daycare. He put Beedrill, Fearow, Nidoking, Clefable, Arcanine, Alakazam, Golem, Hitmonchan, Gyarados, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Ledian, Crobat, Espeon, Forretress, Steelix, Scizor, Kingdra, Gardevoir, Aggron, Swalot, Altaria, Milotic, Absol, Salamence, Metagross, Latias, Krickitune, Luxray, Rampardos, Vespiquen, Spiritomb, Weavile, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Yanmega, Leafeon, Gallade, Dusknoir, Liepard, Zebstrika, Excadrill, Audino, Whimsicott, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Sawsbuck, Galvantula, Golurk, Bisharp, Braviary, Hydreigon, Volcarona & Zekrom at Professor Juniper's Lab. He assembled the Battle Box & put 3 Pokémon in there, He put Raticate, Seaking, Ambipom, Scolipede, Eelektross & Mienshao in the Battle Box. All Pokémon he sent to Professor Juniper's are all Level 100.

Misty put Wailord, Tentacruel, Ludicolo, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Jellicent (Male), Seismitoad, Dewgong, Walrein, Sharpedo, Huntail & Gorebyss at Professor Oak's Lab.

Brock put Typhlosion, Tropius, Gliscor, Magnezone, Swalot, Excadrill, Durant, Machamp, Marowak & Seismitoad at Professor Oak's Lab.

Tracey put Lampent, Dugtrio, Beedrill, Spearow, Furret & Bibarel at Professor Oak's Lab.

May put Charizard, Arcanine, Dragonite, Azumarill, Sudowoodo, Ursaring, Octillery & Sableye at Professor Oak's Lab, also she put Noctowl, Amoongus, Cubchoo, Munna, Sneasel, Mienfoo, Mandibuzz, Smoochum, Patrat, Blitzel, Buizel, Pachirisu & Darmanitan at Professor Juniper's Lab.

Max put Beedrill, Vileplume, Marowak, Vaporeon, Ursaring, Skarmory, Swampert, Magmortar, Dusknoir, Stunfisk & Golurk at Professor Oak's Lab; also he put Gardevoir, Phione, Pansear, Palpitoad, Hitmonlee, Koffing, Wailord, Flygon, Gabite & Riolu at Professor Juniper's Lab.

Dawn put Nidoqueen, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Alakazam, Dewgong, Ledian, Espeon, Mantine, Mightyena, Beautifly, Exploud, Hariyama, Volbeat, Absol, Wormadam, Mismagius, Chatot, Lucario & Leafeon at Professor Oak's Lab, also she put Forretress, Both of her Jellicent, Alomomola, Murkrow, Gastly, Magby, Skitty, Jigglypuff, Hitmontop, Azumarill, Grimer, Duskull & Doduo at Professor Juniper's Lab.

Iris sent Lapras, Aggron, Salamence, Archeops, Druddigon & Hydreigon at home, she put Conkeldurr, Vanilluxe, Escavalier, Accelgor, Bouffalant & Braviary in the Battle Box, she also put Reuniclus & Volcarona at the Unova Daycare, She put Charmander, Sceptile, Flygon, Tangela, Spinda, Gible, Swablu & Gyarados at Professor Oak's Lab.

Cilan put Maractus, Slowking, Simisear, Simipour, Darmanitan, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon & Raichu at Professor Oak's Lab, he put Drowzee, Ponyta, Delibird, Roselia, Leafeon, Tropius, Swalot, Nidoking, Mienshao, Elekid, Amoongus, Shuckle, Heatmor, Honchkrow, Carnivine & Abomasnow at Professor Juniper's Lab.

Gary put Shiftry, Lunatone, Walrein, Metagross, Weavile, Magnezone, Conkeldurr, Throh, Zoroark, Haxorus, Bisharp & Hydreigon at Professor Juniper's Lab.

Leaf put Venusaur, Blaziken, Wigglytuff, Dusknoir, Ninetales, Fearow, Medicham, Dragonite, Magnezone & Espeon at Professor Oak's Lab, She put Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon & Glaceon in the Battle Box, she also put Clefable, Granbull, Empoleon & Klinklang at Professor Juniper's Lab, She caught a Charizard & put it in Kanto Daycare, A Meganium & Typhlosion & put it in Sevii Island Daycare, Feraligatr & Sceptile also put it in Johto Daycare, Swampert & Torterra, put them in Hoenn Daycare, Infernape & Serperior even put them in Sinnoh Daycare, & She caught a Emboar & Samurott also put them in Unova Daycare.

After everything was assembled all of Ash's Friends told Ash that they'll be his neighbors in a year or 2 after getting calls from their family members.

After hearing that Ash was thrilled & soon His friend's family members will soon live in Pallet Town probably after the Zoshaya journey.

Soon Kylie & Veronica were gonna become new assistants to Professor Oak after the Zoshaya Journey.

"It's gonna be a tough challenge in the Zoshaya League after getting 16 badges to compete." Ash said.

"Yeah it will also be tough in the Zoshaya Grand Festival after getting 10 ribbons to compete." Both May & Dawn said as they agreed with Ash.

"It's great to be the team leader & greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world." Ash said.

Everyone nodded to that as they thanked Ash for being such a great friend.

"I love you all." Ash said.

"We love you to Ash." Everyone else said.

No one knows this but Gavin is an International Police Officer working for Looker that Ash has seen a few months ago while dealing with Team Plasma, when Looker was battling the evil antagonist scientist Colress. Which Looker had defeated.

Somehow when Ash Iris & Cilan got back to Nuvema Town a few months before going to Pallet Town they met a new Trainer who later had a crush on Ash after helping her out.

After that Ash had challenged the new Aspereta City Gym Leader Cheren to a Gym Battle with Oshawott VS Herdier while N was travelling with him & now he vanished somewhere. Anyway Oshawott had defeated Herdier & Cheren told Ash that he saw him in the Unova League with Bianca. A few days later after that Bianca became Professor Juniper's new assistant. Cheren took Lenora's Place as the normal type Gym Leader. Striaton City Gym is no more, it's just a restaurant. Nacrene City Gym is just a museum. & Iccirus City Gym is no more since Brycen became actor again in Pokestar Studios in Virbank City. So the Gym in Iccirus City had been closed forever. N used to be the king of Team Plasma but he betrayed them, when N gave Ash Reshiram he left Ash Iris & Cilan to go look for Hilda & Hilbert the heroes of Unova that stopped Team Plasma 2 years ago. Hilda & Hilbert had disappeared looking for N. Now N's Castle looks like its condemned (it means it's about to fall apart) Even N's room looks old & dusty. Ash entered the World Championship Tournament a month later, after that he won the Pokémon World Championship Tournament.

After the Tournament, it was revealed that Cynthia started to live in Undella Town & gave the Sinnoh Champion title to a girl named Shinko, Shinko is a girl that Dawn met before she went to Hoenn when her Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava to fight a swarm of Ariados & a shiny Ariados as their leader. Iris had defeated Alder & soon she will be the Unova League Champion. Ash & Cilan had defeated Subway bosses Ingo & Emmet after having a rematch, After their battle Ash Iris & Cilan spent time in Nimbasa City To Hang out with the 2 beautiful female Gym Leaders Elesa & Skyla, Then they all got a picture with Iris & Cilan waving & Elesa & Skyla both kissing Ash on the cheeks while Ash was smiling & blushing. Now he keeps that picture in his room on a frame hanging on the walls in his room. It wasn't long until Ash one day soon became a Pokémon Master which he probably was gonna be one after he caught all the Pokémon in the world, Iris became a Dragon Master & Cilan Became an S class Connoisseur, that made one evil female selfish C class Connoisseur jealous & super mad that she wanted to kill him, Burgundy showed up & Challenged Cilan to a 4 on 4 battle, Simisage had defeated her newly evolved Samurott, Crustle had defeated her Sawsbuck, Stunfisk had defeated her Stoutland, & Gothitelle had defeated her Darmanitan. After the battle she was about to explode after she was defeated so she just ran off in anger never to be seen again. (until maybe the next adventure where all trainers go to compete in the ultimate region Zoshaya.) **(Zoshaya Region could be a Pokémon Series in my story all I need is a new opening title for this story.) **Burgundy told Cilan that she would have her revenge one day for sure. Ash & friends wish that she would stop acting so selfish & arrogant. Then they decided to have fun in Nimbasa City at the Pokémon Musical, Big Stadium, Small Court, The Ferris Wheel & Elesa's Fashion Show.

Her Pokémon got the respect they wanted from their trainer. Ash & Friends had a good time in Unova, Ash decided to get all his Pokémon from Professor Juniper before he got on the ship to Kanto, before he left he got a kiss from the Professor after she took off her shoes going barefoot, then she let down her hair looking more beautiful.

Now Ash is focusing on his Journey to the Zoshaya Region.

"So Ash you ready for a new journey?" Misty May Dawn & Iris asked.

"Yes I am & we'll go start travelling in 3 days." Ash explained.

"Wow you're looking strong little brother." Said Selena & Leaf as they both kissed him on the lips.

"You bet I am Big Sisters." Ash said while he was blushing.

Later on everyone decided to have a BBQ at the pool in Pallet Town.

The boys were all in their swim trunks, the girls were in their bikinis, & the adults were in their Bathing suits. The men decided to cook on the BBQ grill with Brock & Cilan helping also getting drinks as well, everyone else decided to go for a swim in the giant pool that was probably big as a football field. Even the Pokémon were having fun. The Girls & Ash's Mother all splashed Ash, then Ash splashed them all back; everyone else was swimming around having fun in the pool. The men cooked every food on the grill & served up drinks, everything was about ready while everyone else went for a swim. A few of the guys were cooking & the rest of the guys were serving drinks, while everyone else was having fun in the pool.

"Lunch is ready everyone." The men shouted.

Ash & all the females even the Pokémon got out of the pool & started eating a good meal on a nice summer day while the sun is warm.

While everyone was eating Ash was talking to everyone about wanting to build a giant humongous resort in Pallet Town also a bunch of Villas for Everyone each, everyone agreed. The villas would be big as a city with a 200 car garage, a tree with a swing, a garden full of flowers & vegetables, a couple of pink flamingos, a mailbox made to match, even an all-white picket fence, especially a giant shed, with a basketball court & a bunch of pools, even a clubhouse with it as well.

"That's gonna be a lot of construction." Everyone said to Ash.

"Not unless we could hire so many people that can work fast." Ash said.

"Good Idea Ash you're brilliant." Everyone agreed.

"Aw thanks everybody." Ash said blushing in front of everyone.

So one day they would call a lot of people to build what they desire, it would probably take days, weeks, months, years. Who knows how long it would take to build all that. It would be a lot of work for so many people to build everything.

A few hours later they decided to go to the movie theater when dusk approached before dinner time.

So they all got in the car which was probably big as a limo, to drive to the movie theater, They all decided to let Ash Drive since he got his Driver's License. One day Ash will buy his own car that will look a lot cool. **(When I mean cool I don't mean like ice.) **Ash is an excellent driver.

They all agreed to see a movie with action, comedy & romance. They all bought Popcorn, Drinks, Even Candy. While the screen lit up previews came in, most of them were all Disney Movies. After the previews ended the movie started. They heard it was gonna be a 3 hour movie. They were in a Dine in Theater where they can eat food & watch a movie. They ordered their food before the movie started. When the movie started they got what they ordered. Everyone was sitting close to each other all in a lovey dove mood in front of people that were all watching, while seeing the movie at the same time. They all enjoyed their meal & movie, after the movie ended everyone went out to get Ice Cream. Everyone got a lot of flavors of Ice Cream after they got to the Ice Cream Parlor; they even got slushies' to. It had been a long exciting day after that they all went back to Pallet Town to go relax, All of Ash's Friends even the Professor went to the lab to get in their pajamas & probably watch a movie on DVD after they all showered, Ash & his family all got into their Pajamas after they all showered, The adults decided to watch TV In the living room, Ash & his sisters decided to watch a movie on DVD, after they laid down on the bed looking exhausted somehow after a long & fun day. The time was now 8:45 PM at night. The moon was shining beautifully as it looked pretty at night, The moon is sometimes out in the day as well with the sun, Ash gave his sisters a foot massage & each of them a kiss which they were gonna do all night when they fell asleep.

"It has been a long day." Ash said.

"You bet it has bro." Selena & Leaf said in a flirty tone of voice.

"Only a few more days until we go out on a new journey to the Ultimate region Zoshaya, but before we go we'll travel parts of Kanto 1st then we'll get on a boat after we arrive the journey begins for all of us." Ash said while he looked into his sisters beautiful eyes.

"You're cute when you look at us that way." Selena & Leaf both said as they looked at Ash as they were gonna tickle him.

Face it as Cilan would say It's Tickle Time! So the girls all tickled Ash all at once, While Ash did the same to them, They tickled each other everywhere, then they all started laughing, while they were done the movie started after passing time for the previews to go by, Ash turned off the lights in his room, the only light they had in their room was the TV screen that Ash & his sisters were watching. Outside it was a cold night as everyone inside was cozy in their blankets snuggled up warmly. The winds breeze at night was cold as ice. All the doors in the Ketchum residence were locked, the doors at Professor Oaks Lab were locked as well, and all the Pokémon were put back in their Poke balls for them to stay warm from the cold winds outside. Then it started to rain outside, it was raining cats & dogs. **(It's not literally raining cats & dogs; it means that it's raining very hard)** The boys at Professor Oak's Lab were snuggled up in their nice warm blankets; the girls at the lab were close to each other in a large giant blanket on a nice big bed.

Everyone at the lab went to sleep after a long day they had today, after a lot of fun they had with Ash & his family. All the lights at the lab went off after their movie time on DVD. The lab was closed for the night until morning.

Meanwhile at the Ketchum residence Delia, Johnny & Andy were watching TV at 10:00 at night.

Ash, Selena & Leaf were still watching a movie while Pikachu was asleep.

After the movie everyone went to sleep peacefully.

Everyone in Pallet Town was asleep in peace for the night.

**Next Chapter: The Journey Begins**

**Ash & friends start travelling after their time in Pallet Town; before they start travelling they get new clothes & bring what Pokémon they want with them for the time being. So they start travelling to Viridian City to go sightseeing. Enjoy the next chapter soon on Pokémon Zoshaya Region Adventures.**

**That took longer than I thought it would take so I got the teams of companions that would be travelling together.**

**Protagonists: Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Gavin, Pichu, Leaf, Selena, Kylie, Veronica, Red, Barry, Drew, Zoey, Kenny, Kelly, Hilda, Bianca, Lucy, Holly, Vivi, Georgia, Marina, Lyra, Khoury.**

**Rivals: Ritchie, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Paul, Nando, Solidad, Shamus, Katie, Katherine, Conway, Harley, Ursula, Tobias, Trip, Burgundy, Stephan, Cameron, Virgil, Clark, Luke, Sakura, Silver, Hugh, Wally, Vincent, Walker, Kai, Brendan, Winter.**

**Relatives: Delia, Johnny, Andy, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Flint, Lola, Brock's Siblings, Forest, Norman, Caroline, Johanna, Chili, Cress, Daisy Oak, Bianca's Mom, Bianca's Dad, Hilbert, Barbara, Lucy's Sisters, Palmer, Victor, Victoria, Vicky, Vito, Hilda's Mom, Khoury's Dad.**

**Professors: Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Carolina, Professor Juniper, Dr. Fennel, Cedric Juniper, Professor Yolanda.**

**Antagonists (Old now in jail/dead): Cassidy, Butch, Giovanni, Matori, Dr. Zager, Professor Namba, J, Archie, Shelly, Tabitha, Maxie, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Cyrus, Charon, 7 sages, Ghetsis, Colress. New Antagonist team: Team Destroyer.**

**Supporting: Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joy, Officer, Jenny, Montgomery, Cynthia, Alder, Jervis, N, Jessie, James, Ingo, Emmet, Jeremiah, Mr. Battrio, Don George, Jimmy, Lucas, Nate, Rosa, Yancy, Curtis, Captain Briney, O, Samurai, AJ, Giselle, Melody, Damian, Bill, Kurt, Casey, Shinko, Reggie, Salvia, Vivian, Lillian, Marian, Julian, Scott, Cheren, Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Champions, Frontier Brains.**


End file.
